


Get Some Sleep

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [93]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Spock needs to get some rest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Spock is working late, and Bones tells him to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:NO IM GONNA CRY STOP IT How about some McSpirk fluff? The bridge is empty, Spock is staying up later than late trying to figure out some dimensions, Bones walks in to tell him to go the hell to bed. Kirk can be included if you want, but I don't mind if he is or isn't. Don't be sad, send me an angsty prompt too if you want payback T^T ~~~ You lovely otter

"You need to get some rest" muttered McCoy into Spock’s ear (the Vulcan   
had been working serious overtime, and he was the only one on the   
bridge) “and don’t give me any of that ‘Vulcans don’t need to sleep’   
crap."

Spock quirked an eyebrow “it is a fact that Vulcans do not require as   
much sleep as humans, Dr. McCoy" he said, secretly relishing McCoy’s   
frustrated groan.

"Just get your Vulcan ass to bed, will ya, Jim’s already there" groused   
the doctor, before leaving the bridge, and he could have sworn that   
from the corner of his eye he saw Spock smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is good medicine for angst.


End file.
